A and K Chapter 3: The Cat Beastkin's Fun
Kei sits up in his bed and yawns. He notes that Alexandria is lying there beside him. Right, he thought, Alexandria came to my room because of Athena. He gets up and throws on a shirt, and goes out into the living room. Athena was sprawled out on the futon. She was simply wearing her skirt and her undergarment. Thankfully, he thought, it covered most of her body. He didn't want to be accused of being a pervert from her of all people. He picks up the pillow and throws it at her face. She startles awake. Athena: NO! DON'T EAT THE CATNIP! Kei just stands there as he waits for her to wake up completely. Athena looks over to him. She was still groggy. Her bed head having made her part of her hair look like a plasma globe. Athena: Huh? What? Did I miss the alarm? Kei: Wake up, I have to work. Athena yawns, turning into a meow halfway through. Athena: Oh yeah, you work don't you? Kei: Yeah, unlike a certain lazy cat beastkin, I have to make a living. Athena: Yeah, yeah, you grumpy mutt. Kei grumbles. Athena had her home paid off, she'd take temporary jobs every now and again when she needed money for food, though, she'd typically just come over and mooch off of him. To which he'd eventually force her to get a job so she'd stop bothering him. Kei grabs a bar out of his cupboard so he can eat something before he runs out. He quickly retrieves his pants and puts them on. He then puts his shoes on. By the time he was fully dressed, Athena was still lying on the futon still stretching and still not fully awake. Kei: Since you don't have a job this week, you're going to have to watch her. Athena: Yeah, yeah. I'll watch over her. Kei sighs and quietly heads out the door. Two hours later, Athena wakes back up again to find Alexandria watching the television in the corner. She lifts her butt up into the air as she stretches and looks at the time. It was ten in the morning. Athena: Morning, Alexandria. Alexandria: Morning. She looks around the futon and finds her shirt. She throws it on and seeing as she was okay watching the television, she decided to just leave her there. There were plenty of cool things she could watch, she thought. Athena: I'm going to go grab something from my home, shouldn't be longer then an hour, don't open the door for anyone, okay? Alexandria nods. With that, Athena left quietly. This left Alexandria alone again. She seemed more then content watching a show however. Meanwhile, Kei's job was keeping him busy moving stuff that normal people couldn't move. His job was basically physical labor, moving things from place to place. A fellow worker calls for him to move some crates. Kei: Yes, I'm coming. Back at the house, Athena had returned with a giant suitcase full of clothes. Alexandria seems surprised at the bulk of it. Athena: Sorry, had a lot of clothes to bring over. From when I was a little kitty to a teenager, they should fit you all. Alexandria's head cocks to the side to look at all the clothes. It isn't long before she figures out that Athena's idea was to have her try on all the clothes she had. Alexandria sighs. Alexandria: All of that? Athena: Well, yeah, have to find out what works for you. Athena holds her hands out. Athena: Here, I'll hold Mr. Rabbit for you. Alexandria figured she wasn't going to get out of this, so she hands him over. She then sets him on the futon as if he were watching. Athena: See, now he'll see everything. Alexandria nods. Athena digs into the suitcase and digs out the first outfit and hands it to her so she can go try it on. Alexandria goes into Kei's room to change. This leaves Athena waiting in the living room. She looks to the rabbit. Athena: So what do you think Mr. Rabbit, I think she'll look real cute in the outfit I gave her. A few moments pass by, and Alexandria comes out in the outfit. It was a pink tank top with a red skirt and Alexandria did seem to like it. It felt comfortable and free moving. Athena: Like it? Alexandria nods. Athena: Good! We'll keep those. Athena hands her another outfit. Athena: Let's try these. Alexandria takes the outfit to Kei's room. Athena's tail twitches from side to side, happy about the outfit fitting her. She waits patiently for the next outfit and looks over to the rabbit doll. Athena: You're one lucky rabbit. Alexandria comes out in the new outfit. She wears a pair of blue jeans, that fit her perfectly, she wears a green blouse that also looks nice for her. She seems really happy with it as well. Despite her first thoughts on the matter, she was glad she had decided to do this. She felt a bit happy. Alexandria: I like this too. Athena: Good, its yours. Athena hands her another outfit for her to try on. Once more, Alexandria heads into Kei's room to try on the outfit. Athena can't wait to see the next outfit on her. It was her personal favorite as a kid. Her ears and tail twitch back and forth happy getting to use her clothes for something. She knew if she held on to them, they'd come in use. When next Alexandria comes out, she wears a small pair of grey sweatpants, and a white t-shirt. The two now seemed to be genuinely enjoying themselves. A couple of hours passed by, and Kei is finally working his way home. He seems genuinely happy to be through with another day of work. He scratches his head thinking about the tortures that Athena was liking putting Alexandria through. Kei: That damn cat, she better not have put Alexandria into a coma. Still, plenty of questions bounced around in his brain. How did she get all the way out here with no money? The girl only had the black dress she wore and the rabbit doll. Mitch gave her the orange juice on the house. The pieces didn't add up. What about her parents? It seemed like something happened to them, but there was nothing about them. He was convinced he had to look it up. He couldn't just keep her. There had to be a way where he could get in contact with someone about her, maybe let a living relative know about her, but even then, that'd still be difficult. He'd have to pry a little bit and it didn't seem like she was comfortable talking about her past yet. Kei still feels bad leaving her alone with Athena. He hoped it wouldn't be too bad. He soon arrives with a relieved sigh. He enters and leaves his shoes at the door and comes into the living room to find clothes all over the floor, and Alexandria wearing a swimsuit. It was a pair of shorts with a little string tied in a bow, and a top to match. Athena: Oh, um, you're back! Alexandria looks embarrassed. Kei sighs and places his hand on his forehead. Kei: At least you have clothes now. He goes to retrieve some more comfortable clothes. Moments later, the area had been cleaned up, and Alexandria was now wearing the sweatpants and shirt. Her hair still tied up in tails like a rabbit. She holds the rabbit doll as Kei comes in and sit down. He sighs quietly. Kei: So you've had an eventful day today. Alexandria: Yeah. Alexandria did seem a bit more perky. He wondered if it was because of Athena being here, or the changing of outfits. Kei: I do appreciate watching over her Athena. Athena: Its no problem Kei. Actually, I have a request. Kei seemed surprised at this. He picks up his glass. Kei: And what would that be? He begins to take a sip. Athena: Can I be her nanny? Kei spits out his water. He was genuinely surprised at that request. Kei: Eh? Athena: No? Kei: No, Athena where did that come from? Athena: Huh? What do you mean? Kei: What do you mean what do I mean?! Athena, you'd essentially be watching over this girl for most of the week, you know that right, you'd actually have responsibility. Athena: So? Kei glares at her and sighs. Kei: I imagine you'll be wanting some kind of compensation. Athena: As long you pay to feed me. I knew there was an ulterior motive behind this, he thought. Kei: Fine. You're her official babysitter when I'm gone. Athena's tail twitches about. Kei looks at Alexandria. Kei: Are you interested in letting someone know you're here? Alexandria immediately becomes downcast. Athena: Kei... Kei: I know you don't want to talk about your past, but at some point it'd be better if I tell someone, a relative perhaps, where you are. Alexandria: I don't want to go back. Kei: Don't want to back? Don't you have any family? Alexandria shakes her head. No family, he thought, that's tough. He thought that she had an aunt or uncle that'd be willing to take her in. Kei: What about friends? She holds up a finger. Kei: One? Alexandria nods. He could understand her a little bit more now. No family, barely any friends, but still, it was better for her to be among people that could help her then total strangers. The time passes without incident the rest of the night. He fed them and then retreated to his room. He sits at the desk in his room, and a screen appears. He types on the screen looking up her name. An article appears from the search. He reads it to find that her parents had died in a house fire, and that Alexandria was missing. Kei: Lost her parents in an accidental house fire, no wonder she doesn't want to talk about it. A number to call someone is listed at the bottom. He recognized the name at least. Someone he'd be willing to call, and it would at least be some insight on her. He dials the number using the screen. It rings for a short bit and a woman appears on the other side of the screen. ???: Ah, hello, how may I help you? Kei: I do apologize for this. But would it be possible for you to come out to Yamatsumi in the next few days? ???: Is this about...? Kei: Yes, she's in my care. ???: I'll be out there in two days. Category:Novel Chapter Category:A and K